


Spiderman: Far From Home (Earth-TAN616)

by 1inchash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1inchash/pseuds/1inchash
Summary: where peter parker finds his true partner in crime (fighting)+ placed in an alternative MCU timeline (aka another dimension in the multiverse) where homecoming is exactly the same, but far from home is this instead





	Spiderman: Far From Home (Earth-TAN616)

**Author's Note:**

> badly written because i just wanted to get the idea out. if you end up reading this, enjoy! sorry for plot holes, did not research enough for this, just thought it would be a cool idea and i wanted to make it tangible asap lul

**THOR: SPIRITED AWAY**

_in the regular MCU timeline (phase 4 mcu, film 7)_

_scene 26_

 

thor treads through the frostbitten land, wary of his surroundings, as peter follows, scoping out everything on the planet of agaga. it’s a dark planet with lava flows and the nearby dying star as its source of light. it feels colder the more peter stays on this planet. he would rather be at home, preparing to go to prom with mj than be here, but he knew he had to make sacrifices when he unofficially-officially became an avenger.

 

“so, spiderboy, do you remember what i told you?” thor asks him as the two arrive near a large, light blue beam of light shooting from the ground into the sky. it looked like a portal of some sort.

 

“uh, that we’re meeting some crazy powerful spirit from some other dimension…?” peter replies in a rather quizzical manner, unsure of what type of response thor expects of him.

 

“yes,” thor replies as he pauses and turns back to look at him, “but also… don’t touch the portal. it’ll beam you from this dimension to some unknown dimension if you don’t use it correctly and you’ll be stuck until you happen to meet a powerful, nice spirit being who reopens the portal to your own dimension a year later… it’s a sack of beans (a bag of marbles) i’ve played with before, just don’t do it.”

 

since thor is rambling, peter has a hard time processing everything but he nods his head anyways, “alright, i will not even come close to touching the portal.”

 

the two stop right at the entrance of the portal, when thor brings his wrist up to look at an imaginary wrist watch on his arm, “alright… where is our backup?”

 

thor and peter end up waiting for two hours before any activity stirs from the portal. the pair spend their time telling each other dumb riddles, making hammocks out of spiderwebs, and playing around with mjolnir. as peter attempts to sling mjornir around with a string of webs, a girl that looks around peter's age stumbles out of the portal. she gets up and dusts herself off, before she looks at thor's and peter's direction.

 

"thor, you're here," she walks towards the two, strolling in a very royal manner.

 

thor gives the girl a confused look, "i'm sorry, who are you?"

 

she smiles at him, "it's me, apollo. sorry i took so long, i was figuring out how to get a human body through the portal. it's a lot more complicated than walking through like i normally do,” she replies, crossing her arms and keeping her posture straight.

 

thor gives her a strained smile, "apollo, why did you take over a little asian girl's body..."

 

"it’ll be quite difficult fighting a strong opponent with no energy," she sighs, "i've been meaning to rest for a while now and i haven't been able to. it's a foreign concept to you thor, because you already have your own human body, but unlike the spirit of thunder that resides in your godly body, i have no vessel of my own. she's going to hate me for this when i eventually leave, but if you needed me that badly, it was a risk i had to take."

 

thor sighs before he pats her on the shoulder, "you do have it tougher than most. very few spirits roam free these days. anyways, this is peter. he's my dimension's spiderman."

 

"uh," peter finally inserts himself into the conversion, "what do you mean your dimension's spiderman? are there multiple spiderman?"

 

the girl turns to look at him, "just like our dimension has our own version of thor, we have our version of spiderman as well... though, this is my first time seeing a completely identical version of you..."

 

the girl raises her hand and touches peter's face to inspect it closer. she traces some of his features before she comments, "this is rather curious. even the thor on my planet has an off putting birthmark on his neck, but you…“

 

"nevermind that," thor interrupts, "why are you in a girl's body? you couldn't find a more... intimidating buff male body?"

 

"she is the only pure soul in my dimension, thor. you have no idea how hard it was to be in this body right now, but that's a story for next time," she sighs and turns her head to look at thor, "and what's with this fussing about bodies? do you want my help or not?"

 

 

* * *

 

**THOR: SPIRITED AWAY**

_scene 43_

 

as thor gets smacked across the abandoned warehouse by the vicious spirit of malice, peter attempts to take a swing at it. the spirit is a ghostly green flame, swirling about as its body shifts back and forth from form to form. it morphs from its human stature to a rabid hound dog as it fights with peter, biting down on peter's arm.

 

“oh, come on dude, this is a new suit!" peter complains as he shakes the spirit off of him.

 

surprisingly, the spirit is a tangible mass. peter's webs manage to wrap around its torso and slings it towards apollo while swinging across the warehouse. the girl, who is housing apollo, grabs onto its neck and slams it into the ground. it rolls before it shape shifts back into its original form. the spirit is now shaped as a goddess; the green flames imitate hair around the head, and the face is shaped from different angles of the flame's shadows. the spirit dons a long tunic dress and she wields two metal claws on her hands. the claws are shaped as sabertooth fangs.

 

peter lands on the ground next to the girl, his vision never leaving the spirit of malice's new form. he has never seen anything like this. could this mean that she could shift into any form?

 

the girl begins to glow a bright, fiery orange before the glow manifests into its own being outside of her body. the girl drops to the ground as the orange mass forms itself into the shape of a man. as the girl clutches her head in pain, the orange mass’s head has a huge flame on top and its hands are replaced with massive fireballs. its stature is quite tall as it stands right across from the spirit of malice.

 

"so you've finally decided to show your true form, apollo," the green spirit cackles, her voice echoing throughout the warehouse in a high shrill.

 

apollo changes into a defensive stance, "you seem quite confident that you can beat my spirit form, vexana, but i didn't even feel a scratch when i was in my human skin."

 

as the two spirits begin to fight head to head, peter makes sure the girl is alright. she groans in agony as she clutches her head while kneeling on the ground.

 

“are you alright?” peter asks frantically, as he puts his arms around her shoulders.

 

the girl shakes her head violently, “no, i feel like throwing up.”

 

she turns her head to face him. as peter falls into her line of vision, she stops squirming around in discomfort. her hand cups peter’s cheek as she closely examines him. peter gives her a confused look, but he doesn’t move from his spot. what is she doing…?

 

“peter…?” she asks softly as her thumb travels over his cheek. even the small scar is there. there’s no way that this peter isn’t her peter. she must’ve heard it wrong through her blurry senses while apollo took over her body and smushed her soul to the bottom of her gut.

 

peter grabs her hand and moves it away from his face gently, “yes, i’m peter… but i think you’ve got the wrong peter. and uh, i’m kind of taken? by a girl named mj? or michelle, i don’t know if you have one of her in your dimension, but she’s really gorgeous and she has the prettiest eyes…”

 

“michelle? she goes by mj here?” the girl asks, taking her hand away from his grasp. there’s a hint of jealousy that flashes in her eyes before it’s replaced by a calm look, “i guess you aren’t the same peter then. i’m…” she pauses a bit, before she continues, “i’m gina, by the way.”

 

“i’m peter parker.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**THOR: SPIRITED AWAY**

_post-credits scene_

 

thor and apollo are walking out of the warehouse, talking casually about space stuff when gina, standing about 15 feet away, calls out from behind them, “hey thor, you forgot your hammer!”

 

the both of them turn around to face her. thor reaches out his hand to call mjornir to him, when gina bends down, wraps both of her hands around the handle, and barely lifts the hammer off of the ground. although the hammer is only about 2 centimeters off the ground, thor’s and peter’s jaws drop as gina waddles towards thor with the hammer.

 

“dude, this hammer… is so… heavy…” gina huffs between each step, “apollo… i don’t… remember… the hammer… being so… heavy…”

 

when gina finally arrives in front of thor, she drops it at thor’s feet. it makes a loud clank as it lands on the ground. she smiles up at thor, “there!”

 

thor stares at her for a moment, before he mutters underneath his breath, “what the f-“

**Author's Note:**

> will try to get the actual movie idea up soon... kinda writing it as i go lol thanks for reading!! stay tuned for where apollo and gina originates from, how gina can lift thor's hammer, and possibly just a hint at to why thor knows apollo ; -D


End file.
